Il nous fera des réductions
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Okura part à la recherche de ses clés perdues.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Il nous fera des réductions.

Résumé : Okura part à la recherche de ses clés perdues.

Note : Ca faisait un moment que je n'ai plus d'inspiration mais vous pouvez dire merci à ma copine Manu pour m'avoir inspirée ^^

Il nous fera des réductions.

Le regard perdu sur la peinture sombre qui recouvrait le bois de la porte d'entrée, Okura Tadayoshi se demandait où ils avaient bien pu laisser ses clés. Pour le moment, il était plus ou moins à la rue puisque la porte refusait de s'ouvrir au simple son de sa voix.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tacchon se décida à retourner à l'agence pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas laissé ses clés là-bas.

Après les trois quart d'heure de trajet habituel, Green arriva enfin devant la porte des vestiaires des Kanjani qui elle aussi refusait de s'ouvrir.

C'était nouveau ça. Depuis quand les loges étaient fermer ? Il n'avait jamais eu de clés pour cette salle. Ou alors, personne ne lui avait jamais donné. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur qu'ils les perdent. De toute façon, il était toujours le dernier arrivé alors c'est pas comme si il en avait besoin. Enfin, à part maintenant.

Un bruit attira son attention le faisant coller son oreille à la porte. Un nouveau bruit s'éleva de derrière le montant de bois permettant à Okura de l'identifié comme un gémissement.

Donc, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de clé pour ouvrir cette porte. Une personne avait fermé la salle de l'intérieur pour ne pas être dérangée. Il n'avait en tête que deux personnes capable de faire ça : Subaru Shibutani ou Nishikido Ryo.

Se disant que dans les deux cas, il allait se faire engueuler Tadayoshi frappa à la porte. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

_ Euh... Je voulais savoir si j'avais oublié mes clés à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Ryo en boxer qui lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire désolé.

_ Comment on peut oublier ses clés ?

_ Tu devrais te taire puisse que toi aussi tu l'as déjà fait.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yellow avant qu'il ne se tourne vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

_ Oui mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Un bruit de tissus froissé résonna dans la loge avant que Yamashita Tomohisa n'apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.

_ Désolé. Il ne reste plus rien dans la pièce.

_ Et dans mon cassier.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido avant qui ne disparaisse derrière la porte. Un bruit métallique plus tard, Ryo réapparu devant Okura.

_ Y a rien. A part des barres de chocolat et du soda.

Se fut au tour de Tacchon de soupirer.

_ Et Nagase, il n'a pas des clés aussi ?

_ Les Tokio sont à Nagoya ce soir.

_ Donc t'es à la rue.

_ Oui. Tu m'héberge ?

_ Rêve !

La porte se referma d'un coup manquant de le blesser. Dans la salle, il entendait Yamapi qui essayait de négocier pour lui mais rien à faire, Ryo refusait de l'héberger. C'est donc avec un énorme soupir qu'il décida d'aller tenter sa chance chez Murakami Shingo.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, Green arriva enfin devant la porte de Nasu et y frappa rapidement. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Hina n'ouvre enfin la porte.

_ Tatsu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'ai oublié mes clés et je les retrouve pas. Tu peux m'héberger ?

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Murakami ne se retourne vers l'intérieur de son appartement.

_ C'est que... J'ai déjà un invité.

_ Ah.

_ Tu devrais aller voir Yoko. Il trouvera une solution.

Laissant un nouveau soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, Okura finit par souhaiter une bonne soirée à Shingo avant de le quitter.

C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'il réussit enfin à rejoindre l'appartement de Yokoyama Yu. Frappant à la porte, Tadayoshi dû réitérer son geste quelques minutes plus tard puisque personne ne lui répondait.

Lorsque Black se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, Green ne pu retenir le bâillement qui lui échappa.

_ Euh... Oui. Bonsoir aussi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Yoko avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ Hina m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais à la rue.

_ Alors tu va m'héberger ?

_ Non.

A ce moment là, Okura se dit qu'il avait vraiment la poisse et que tous ses amis étaient des méchants.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'avais prévue de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Shota. Mais je te paye le billet de train pour rejoindre ton chéri.

_ Tu rigole ?

Le sourire de Yu s'agrandit alors qu'il tendait une enveloppe remplis de billet à son cadet.

_ Par contre tu devrais te dépêcher où tu va louper le dernier train.

Sur ces derniers mots la porte se referma laissant Tacchon sans autre solution que celle de courir jusqu'à la gare.

Après plusieurs minutes de courses il arriva essoufflé jusqu'au train dans lequel il devait monter et s'écroula sur un siège dans la secondes. Peu de temps après, le train démarra et Okura s'endormit comme une masse sur son siège.

Il fallut au train pratiquement 1h pour rejoindre Nagoya. Une fois arrivé, Tadayoshi n'eu d'autre choix que d'appeler Nagase Tomoya pour savoir dans quel hôtel il se trouvait et aussi dans quelle chambre.

_ Allo ?

_ Nase-chan ? T'es dans quel hôtel ?

_ Yoshi ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Jetant un regard à l'horloge de la gare Tacchon remarqua qu'il était plus d'1 heure du matin.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais tu m'as pas répondu.

Après avoir réussit à récupérer le nom de l'hôtel où logeait son amant le Kanjani raccrocha rapidement pour ne pas avoir à expliquer sa question.

Se dépêchant de demander à l'un des agents de la gare la direction à prendre pour rejoindre les Tokio, il s'y dirigea sans plus attendre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'hôtel et y pénétrer.

En face de lui, l'hôtesse d'accueil lui accorda un sourire alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

_ Je pourrais avoir le numéro de la chambre de Nagase Tomoya, s'il vous plait ?

_ Je suis désolé Monsieur. Mais je ne peux divulguer cette information.

_ Mais il m'attend.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de l'hôtesse avant qu'elle ne fasse un petit signe à l'agent de sécurité qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

_ Si vous saviez le nombre de fans qui m'ont fait le coup avant que vous n'arriviez.

_ Mais je suis pas un fan. Appelez-le. Il vous le dira.

_ Je ne vais pas réveiller un client parce que vous me le demandez.

_ Mais…

L'agent de sécurité l'empoigna fortement par le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie. Une fois le Kanjani hors du hall, le garde resta poster devant la porte attendant qu'il s'en aille.

Un long soupir de désespoir passa les lèvres d'Okura alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois son téléphone de sa poche.

_ Tu m'as raccroché au nez !

_ Je sais. Désolé.

_ Tu veux pas me donner une explication ?

_ Viens me chercher.

_ Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis à Nagoya donc Tokyo c'est pas la porte à côté.

_ Je suis devant ton hôtel.

_ Pardon ?

Raccrochant une nouvelle fois au nez de son aîné, Tadayoshi attendit sagement devant la porte d'entrée de voir apparaître une silhouette familière dans le dos de l'agent de sécurité. Silhouette qui mis moins d'une minute avant de se jeter devant l'hôtesse d'accueil surprise par son arrivé.

D'après les mouvements que faisait le Tokio, il était entrain de le décrire à la demoiselle qui finit par le pointer du doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tomoya bousculait le garde pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

_ Tu m'as encore raccroché au nez !

_ Désolé. Tu me fais rentrer ?

Un long soupir découragé passa les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il retournait à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus.

Mais l'agent de sécurité qui n'avait pas compris que Tacchon n'était pas un fan trop collant mais belle et bien un ami du Johnny's, se plaça entre la porte et le Kanjani l'empêchant ainsi de suivre le Tokio.

_ Nase-chan. Il veut pas me laisser rentrer.

Lançant un regard noir au garde trop zélé, Nagase attrapa la main d'Okura et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tomoya le balançais dans sa chambre fermant rapidement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

_ Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ?

_ J'ai perdu mes clés.

Se frottant les yeux en sentant pointer le mal de crâne qu'il allait avoir si il demandait plus d'explication, le Tokio poussa un soupir avant d'essayer de comprendre.

_ Tu as perdu tes clés.

_ Oui.

_ Et tu viens jusque ici pour les chercher ?

_ Non. Mais personne ne voulait m'héberger alors Yoko m'a donné de l'argent pour que je prenne le train et que je viens te prendre tes clés pour pouvoir rentrer.

_ Donc, si je te donne mes clés, tu retourne à Tokyo dormir à la maison ?

_ Oui. Enfin faut que j'attende le premier train avant parce que je suis arrivé avec le dernier alors…

Voyant Nagase enlever son T-shirt et son pantalon avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures, Tacchon resta silencieux essayant de comprendre se qu'il avait dit pour vexer son amant.

_ Viens-là !

L'ordre du Tokio le força à aller s'asseoir sur le lit mais rapidement un bras s'entoura autour de sa taille pour le tirer en arrière. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment ses vêtements partirent retrouver ceux de Tomoya sur le sol avant que la couverture ne le recouvre.

_ Je me disais justement que tes conneries commençaient à vraiment me manquer.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il se blottissait contre le corps de son aîné pour s'endormir rapidement.

Callant un peu plus son Yoshi dans ses bras, Nagase le regarda dormir avec un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres avant de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre de Kokubun Taichi les retrouva. Secouant son collègue pour le réveiller, Kokubun laissa un sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres.

A peine Tomoya eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se fit agresser par la voix moqueuse de son aîné.

_ Il te manquait tant que ça.

_ La ferme !

_ Voyons TomoBaby, tu peux me le dire à moi que tu dors mal sans ta peluche.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du chanteur des Tokio alors qu'il commençait à essayer de réveiller doucement son cadet.

_ Il a perdu ses clés et il est venu chercher les miennes. Mais il est arrivé tellement tard que je lui ai dit de rester dormir ici.

Le sourire de Taichi fit comprendre à son cadet qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de son explication et le clin d'œil qui lui accorda avant de quitter la pièce permis à Tomoya de savoir qu'il n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

_ Yoshi. Faudrait que tu te réveille maintenant.

_ Non. Sommeil.

_ Ca, je m'en doute. Mais on va être en retard.

Un gémissement plaintif passa les lèvres de Tadayoshi alors que son aîné quittait le lit pour se préparer. Après un nouveau gémissement de désaccord, Okura se décida à se redresser sur le lit avant de recevoir ses vêtements en pleine figure.

_ Dépêche-toi de t'habiller que je t'emmène à la gare.

_ T'étais plus gentil hier soir.

_ Hier soir, j'avais pas un concert dans moins de 6 heures.

Haussant les épaules pour montrer qu'il ne voyait pas où était la différence entre hier et aujourd'hui, le Kanjani s'habilla tranquillement.

_ Faut que tu me passe tes clés.

_ Ah oui.

Ouvrant rapidement son sac de voyage, le Tokio commença à fouiller dedans dans l'espoir de retrouver rapidement ses clés. Mais lorsqu'il referma violement sa valise avant d'aller récupérer sa veste, Tacchon sentit qu'il y avait un problème et ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent rythmer par les grognements de Nagase qui n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur ses clés pendant qu'Okura attendait patiemment assis sur le lit que son aîné s'avoue vaincu.

_ Nase-chan.

_ Je vais les trouver.

_ Nase-chan.

_ Attend. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont là.

_ Nase-chan.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bisou.

Voyant son amant pointer ses lèvres de son doigt avec une moue adorable sur le visage, Tomoya consentit à arrêter ses recherches pour aller embrasser son cadet.

_ T'as perdu tes clés.

_ Oh la ferme !

_ On a perdu nos clés.

_ Il va falloir que t'appelle le serrurier.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune alors que l'aîné laissait un nouveau soupir passer ses lèvres.

_ T'as son numéro ?

_ Oui. Il est dans mon téléphone.

_ Il va encore se moquer de nous.

_ Ouais mais sans nous, il gagnerait beaucoup moins d'argent.

Soupirant à nouveau, Nagase essayer de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dû appeler le serrurier parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur clés qui ne datait en faite de pas si longtemps que ça.

_ Il va finir par vraiment bien nous connaître.

_ Tu crois qu'à force il nous fera des réductions ?

Fin

Je sais que c'est pas ma meilleure fic. Mais bon, je recommence doucement. Et puis j'en connais quelques unes qui devait être un peu en maque de NaseYoshi ^^. Alors voilà, cadeau.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
